


Sharing

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bisexual Lancelot, Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: When Gwen had begun splitting her time between Arthur and Lancelot's beds, she had not expected to eventually lie between them as they kissed above her head, but as she squirmed against their hands around her, she couldn’t say she was disappointed.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Sharing

It began as Arthur and Lancelot just… sharing Gwen. With everyone's full knowledge and consent of course. The Queen spent some nights with the knight in her chambers, and some in the king's. Arthur was Lancelot's king, Lancelot Arthur's knight, and nothing more. TThey never considered sharing a bed or being with Gwen at the same time, but simply loved her as much as she loved both of them because they could not ask that lovely woman to choose between them and risk making her unhappy.

The Queen asked the King one night if she might invite Lancelot to join. Arthur, unable to deny her anything, agreed and sent Merlin to fetch the knight. He arrived, all awkwardness and deference, but Gwen knew what she wanted and instructed her unsure boys. Lancelot sheepishly made his way back to his own room late that night, unable to be persuaded to stay. The next evening, however, he was back, and that time Gwen fell asleep on top of him, so he was forced to spend the night in the king and queen's bed. For about a week, Arthur and Lancelot rigidly always slept on either side of Gwen. One day, when she left the bed in the middle of the night to use the chamber pot, she returned to find that Arthur had rolled over in his sleep and was now nestled under Lancelot's arm. She smiled to herself and crawled carefully in behind her husband so as not to wake either of them.

Though she found most of their attention was still bestowed upon her rather than each other, the two men were no longer formal and stiff together, and the trio’s sleeping arrangement became more fluid. Lancelot admitted to Gwen that he found it comforting to have strong arms around him sometimes, rather than to only be the one doing the holding. Arthur said he was glad Lancelot did not snore, and Guinevere took that as the high praise it was from the young man who did not know how to show affection for other men. 

The real turning point came when out on a hunting trip without Guinevere, Lancelot found himself invited to join Arthur in his tent. The knights, clustered around the fire, all grinned and elbowed each other teasingly after the man had disappeared into the king’s tent. Their presence within hearing range prevented anything from happening between Arthur and Lancelot, but simply sleeping together was nice, even without Gwen pressed between them. When they returned to the castle, the Queen was surprised, and a little jealous, to find that the boys paid more attention to each other than to her.

“What happened on your trip?” she asked, as Lancelot finally began to unlace her bodice. Arthur already lay naked on the bed, sated and relaxed. He watched his two lovers through half-lidded eyes.

“Nothing,” Lancelot replied, leaning over to kiss the side of her mouth. “It just made us realize what we were missing.”

After that, the relationship between the three of them finally became truly balanced, with each party loving the other two equally. When Gwen had begun splitting her time between the two men, she had not expected to eventually lie in bed between them as they kissed above her head, but as she squirmed against their hands around her, she couldn’t say she was disappointed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback.


End file.
